


A reckoning from a doppelganger

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Characters Played By The Same Actor, Crack Fic, Other, marvel crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Thanos faces off with a reckoning from a different Marvel Universe from a character, who shares some similarities with him.
Kudos: 3





	A reckoning from a doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Something I got from remembering a conversation from Aragorn II Elessar and this is also a reference to Josh Brolin playing both Thanos and Cable, plus, in Deadpool 2, Wade made a crack at Cable by saying "Zip it, Thanos!"
> 
> Besides, it's been a while since I've written a Deadpool fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men film universe.

Thanos inserted the Mind Stone into the last slot in his Gauntlet as the energy surged through him before suddenly, lightning knocked him down as Thor threw the Stormbreaker axe at Thanos, despite that Thanos used the full power of his Gauntlet to stop it. The axe cut through the beam from the Gauntlet, striking Thanos in the chest as Thor landed in front of Thanos.

"I told you, you'd die for that." Thor growled and jammed the axe deep into Thanos's chest as Thanos cried out in pain as Thor glared.

"You should have… you… you should have gone for the head." Thanos whispered before he raised his hand with the Gauntlet and snapped his fingers.

"No!" Thor shouted as there was a flash of light and as it faded, the Gauntlet was smoking and charred, burned into Thanos's hand.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" Thor demanded.

"What he did was erasing half of the life in the entire universe."

Both Thor and Thanos looked completely puzzled as they heard a voice very similar to Thanos's but was not as deep but more hoarse and quite higher than Thanos's deep voice and they both turned to see a man in his late 40s, with a cybernetic left eye, a metal left arm, with a body armor, a belt of grenades, carrying a big gun.

"Thanos. The Mad Titan. Thought you'd be bigger." The man said and Thor and Thanos stared at the man, who sounded like Thanos but with a bit softer but still edgy tone.

"Whoever you are, I will end you." Thanos said as he raised the Gauntlet and snapped his fingers but it had no effect on the man.

"I'm from another universe, douchebag, where the Infinity Stones don't exist." Cable said. "And, you know, you might sound like me, but you're a big purple pussy for not fighting like a man and instead using some magical gems or whatever to beat me."

Thanos glared, infuriated. "You dare mock me? I will—"

Cable fired from his huge cannon, blasting Thanos in the chest, staggering him back and dazing him. Thanos recovered quickly and was about to use energy beams from the Infinity Gauntlet but Thor quickly acted, pulling the Stormbreaker out of Thanos's chest and cleaving his head off as it rolled down on the ground and body toppled.

Thor turned to Cable and then glanced at the dead Thanos. "Who are you? And why do you sound like him?"

"You could say it's a different universe, Huntsman." Deadpool cracked as he picked the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped the fingers, reversing the Decimation.

A moment later, Groot approached them. "I am Groot."

"What did you mean by 'You should thank me for snapping the neck of the bastard, who killed your wife because you didn't kill Bella Swan'?" Thor asked, puzzled.

"Ah, different universe. Let it be." Deadpool then turned to the screen, addressing the viewers. "Let's keep the fact that Groot used to bang Thor's wife, to ourselves, otherwise, Thor might use the Stormbreaker to turn Groot into timber."

He then laughed hysterically, rolling down on the ground as the Avengers, Rocket, Groot and the Wakandans stared at the Merc with the Mouth as if he was crazy.

Cable then shook his head. "We should've stayed in our own universe."

"Thor, why does this guy sound like Thanos?" Wanda asked, puzzled as they stared at Cable and Thor shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Just couldn't resist the joke with Josh Brolin.
> 
> I know it might be a stupid explanation on why Thanos didn't dust Cable but just go with MCU and X-Men Fox universe being different, or if it's a dumb explanation, well, crack fic XD!
> 
> And the joke at the end is something I got from a conversation with Aragorn II Elessar and sharing some jokes. Why do Groot and Thor get along so well? Because Groot snapped Tormund's neck for killing Thor's wife at the orders of the Mad Queen, because she was mad at Thor for not killing Bella Swan. * snickers * In case you don't get it, it's a reference to "Snow White and the Huntsman", with Kristen Stewart, Charlize Theron and Chris Hemsworth in main roles and "The Fate of the Furious" with Vin Diesel, Charlize Theron, Elsa Pataky, who is Hemsworth's wife and Kristopher Hivju, who killed Pataky's character on Theron's character's orders and Pataky's and Diesel's characters were lovers for a time in Fast and Furious series.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
